brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaotic Demon Arte
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. Welcome to the 1st Unit of mine on Valentine's Batch list! His name is none other than Chaotic Demon Arte. His rough and unrefined, but when he meet this lovely angel, his anger is calm like a spring in the middle of the winter! Well, without no further ado, here it is! Background *Cruel and Heartless *Higher Class of Demon *Very unpredictable 7★ Arte= Chaotic Demon Arte A legendary demon who's born from the manifestation of hatred and malicious intend towards the living by its owner. The manifestation and its malicious intend came from Erion's descendant named Kirk who was banished to the deep forbidden forest near the city due to the greed and obnoxiousness from his past doing. For centuries Arte living his life like a hell even though he's technically a demon. Kirk is a selfish man and he's hating Arte all the time for no reason, Arte can't put a fight to him due to his heart was being held by him in the shape of necklace. While being abused and beat up, Arte swore that someday he will put an end to Kirk's life and with that in mind, he continuously obey his orders until he lower his guard. Arte was told by Arte to scout the forbidden garden lies just beyond Kirk's mansion, that garden acted as the gate between Kirk's world and real world. |-|6★ Dark Energy Pendant (Sphere)= Special Type: 30% Boost to All Parameters, Raise ATK's Cap and Normal Hits, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Gauge when attacked, Add Probable chance to inflict effect to attack to BB/SBB for 3 turns & Hugely Boost Damage against afflicted foes to all allies for 3 turns when damage dealt is exceeded certain amounts. *''Raise 99.999 ATK to 130.000 and +2 hits in each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% damage total), 150% Boost to BB ATK and 3 - 5 BC Fill when attacked, 15% chance to inflict ailments, 160% Boost Damage against afflicted foes when damage deal exceeding 30.000 damage'' The manifest of Darkness thoughts was collected within this pendant, the nightmares and its power was so destructive that even a human that just passed it will be filled with nothing but hatred and rage. This pendant on the other hands never harm Arte in such a way because he himself are also the manifestation of it, to put it in a correct terms, this is the heart of Arte, in order that someday people can defeat him, his heart was needed to be revealed and since it was created by their evil thoughts, they made with effortlessly to kept Arte in chained. Right now, the location or the data about this pendant truly exist is rather debatable even to the modern age of Summoning. Statistic Units: 7★ Dark: Chaotic Demon Arte Skills 7★ Arte: Chaotic Demon Arte Leader Skill: Hatred Manifestation 60% Boost to All Parameters of Dark Type, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Gauge when attacked & 15% Damage Reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amounts . *''250% Boost to BB ATK, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked, Reduce Damage after 5.000 damage taken'' Extra Skill: Lonely Heartache 30% Boost to All Parameters when Dark Energy Pendant is equipped, +10% Boost to All Parameters of Dark Type & Hugely Boost All Parameters to all allies for 3 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts. *''170% Boost to All Parameters when damage dealt exceed 70.000 damage'' Brave Burst: Darkness Loop 2 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 2 powerful Dark attack on single foe, Hugely Boost All Parameters relative to remaining HP, Add Huge Probable of 1 extra action within the same turn & Fill own BB Gauge to Max. *''+200% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 30% Boost to All Parameters relative to Max HP, 50% chance to perform 1 extra action'' Super Brave Burst: Chaotic Reign 4 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 4 powerful Dark attack on all foes, Hugely Boost All Parameters of Dark Type and BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Hugely Boost BB ATK for 4 turns. *''300% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 120% Boost to All Parameters to Dark Type, 4 - 7 BC Fill when attacked, 350% Boost to BB ATK'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Eternal Hatred 2 massive Dark attack on all foes and 2 massive Dark attack on all foes (Boost damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Parameters and BB ATK for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attacked for 3 turns & Enormous All Elemental Damage Reduction for 3 turns. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 350% Boost to All Parameters, 500% Boost to BB ATK, 99 BC Fill when attacked''